


Yume wa

by NanaBC



Category: Radical Dreamers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBC/pseuds/NanaBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serge and Magil wandering through the dark corridors of Lynx's manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume wa

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this oooold Radical Dreamers fanfic just sitting forgotten in some folder and when I re-read it and didn't find it so bad, I decided to post it. It probably won't get any hits, I mean, Radical Dreamers? Come on! If it was Chrono Trigger or Cross at least… well, anyway, I don't care. If someday someone reads it, that's enough for me.
> 
> Takes place in a part of the game when Magil's mask falls off his face for some reason I forgot.

**Yume wa…**  
  
That was the first time I actually saw his face. His whole face. The moon appeared from behind the clouds at that exact moment, shining through his hair. And that was the moment I lost my breath. That face… it was different from everything I'd seen, and I've seen a lot. If I said it was a stunning beauty I wouldn't be doing Magil justice. For a while, I'm not sure exactly how much, I was lost on a smooth and pale skin, thin and red lips, eyes deeply blue… and then I realized he was staring back at me. I blushed instantly.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
I didn't have time to say anything, to think anything else, he was covering his face again with his mask, and even threw his cape over his head. My heart was still racing and I wasn't sure why. Nothing else was on my mind. Kid, Lynx… everything else was in the past.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Woah. Now even his voice sounded cooler! I wished he would speak again, although I knew those were rare occasions. And I wanted… to see that face again.  
  
"M-Magil…"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Well, at least I was listening to his voice again. But… I decided to insist a little bit.  
  
"It's just that… I think I sprained my ankle." _Smooth, Serge._  
  
"Huh…"  
  
I'm not sure if that was a smile, a scorn or what, but even so…  
  
"I'll take a look."  
  
Heart racing again. Leaning on the wall, I went sliding until I was on the floor. The moon that had once illuminated that beautiful face was hiding behind the clouds, so at least I was hoping he wouldn't see my surely red face. He touched my leg and I felt my body shiver. What was that now?! Two minutes ago I was thinking about Kid and what I had to do to see her naked. Now…

 

I felt sanity slowly leaving me.  
  
"There is nothing."  
  
Shock. I could hear his voice a few inches from me. He was right by my side and I just couldn't turn my head to face him. A million doubts invading my mind and only one thing sure: I wanted to feel his lips on mine.  
  
Okay, people called me a pervert, but I just didn't know how far this was true. I shrugged, I was never used to fight against my feelings.  
  
I turned, ready to take that mask off again and pull him to me but he was already up. And I couldn't see a damn thing! The mansion was completely dark. I guess I got a little scared 'cause I stood up too fast with my arms stretching in front of me and I touched something soft… hair dancing with the wind. My hands felt numb and my arms fell torpid against my sides. Was that some sort of incantation?  
  
"Magil…"  
  
"A dream will always be a dream, Serge."  
  
And the kiss. It wasn't like I wanted… 'cause I didn't wanted it to be that good, that perfect… it would only leave me wanting more. It was savage and kind at the same time, just like Magil himself. His hands were not touching me, but his body was binding me to the wall and I was afraid of… showing more that I wanted. Except that… _he_ wasn't. Whoa.  
  
When his lips left mine I opened my eyes. His unmasked face was once again illuminated by the moon, his beauty so strong that made me want to hug him, I don't know, to hold him tight, make him mine. And three seconds later he was following through the dark corridors of the mansion, hiding that rare beauty in the shadows of the fortress.  
  
 _A dream will always be a dream…_ and since that night on, I've been dreaming only of you, sir Magil.

**Author's Note:**

> "A dream will always be a dream" is from the L'Arc~en~Ciel song "get out from the shell" - "yume wa yume no mama de", though in the song it says "dream is still a dream that never changes. Eh. Same thing. Mine's better.


End file.
